renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Baby Scam (transcript)
Episode: Big Baby Scam episode begins at Mr. and Mrs. Pipe's house, Ren and Stimpy was eating a log on top of the tree. Ren looks at it, gasps excitedly. Ren: Look Stimpy, now there's the life. naked babies are in the house, playing baby stuffs Stimpy: Aww, look at the cute little babies. Ren: Cute for nothing. There deadbeats. Baby is the world's easiest life. People feed her, the clother.. they carry everywhere they go, and expected nothing to return. Why, I heartell.... that they don't even have to wipe themselves. Stimpy: No. Ren: Yes. at two babies babies was talking gibberish and looks at Ren and Stimpy. Baby was drooling. Ren: Alright, drop the act. I got my propersition for him. look at other two, Ren selects the dollar I'll give you $50. If the 2 of you found the perfect vacation. grabs his $50 Baby: Outta the way, Jackson! You're holding up a parade! 2 was selected dollars. So long, chumps. Baby #2: HEY! GIVE ME A HAND, WE'LL YA? Ren: the Baby #2 Ahh, hit the road! #2 falls down and crash the ground. Fade to Ren and Stimpy as two babies and Stimpy sucks the milk bottles and Ren was suck the pacifier and spits out. Ren: You know Stimpy, This is the best scam yet. I'm telling ya. We got a fame! Mrs. Pipe: offscreen Poopy time! humming and Stimpy looks at Mrs. Pipe and Ren and Stimpy pretends to be a baby. My babies. was rolling back and forth and gibberish. Have we made poopies? Pipe puts to Ren's legs up. And it has no poopies. Hmm... No poopies? Well, we don't tell Dad this time. But next time, we wanna see poopies. Well, let's see John did anything. has full of poopies in the diaper. Oh my! What a good boy! Pipe will put the poopie diaper in the collection. Stimpy: Ah-h-hem! to the Poopie Diaper Collection. Mrs. Pipe: How wonderful! You're probably be so proud. Yes, you are my little stinky bear. Pipe pours the baby powder on Stimpy's butt, Ren looks at Stimpy and tears off. Mrs. Pipe puts the Stimpy down to the baby cell. Ren: MOMMA ALWAYS LOVE YOU BEST! bonks a big milk bottle at Stimpy and throws the big milk bottle away and breaks it offscreen. Fades to the window. Ren was squeezing bear's nose and pulls his nose out. He spits the bear's nose. Ren looks at the bear and gets frustrated. Ren looks at Mr. Pipe. Mr. Pipe: Honey, I'm home! was sleeping like a baby, Mr. Pipe put the hat and Rubber Nipple at the pole Where are my big boys? Ahhh, here they are! and Stimpy was talking gibberish like a baby Hey tiger, what's your name? Pipe tickles Stimpy Mrs. Pipe: sighs Isn't John adorable? He looks just like you. Mr. Pipe: Yeah, he sure does. But I still can't believe that I like to talk me in the guest-living of that name. Now Eugene, there's boys name. Hey, tough guy! THINK FAST! See those reflexes, huh? And a grip to match. squeezing a grip at Mr. Pipe's finger, Mr. Pipe was a boxing match at Ren (as a baby). Yeah, you can be a tough guy. That's right. Yeah, you gotta fight your friends. You can be skillivated. And even a bully, huh? Just like your grandpa. Mrs. Pipe: I won't have that men this spoken for the next house. Mr. Pipe: Okay, honey. That's important to him. Give me a daddy a big ol' hug. Pipe will scratching his head at Ren. In deleted scene, extreme zoom-up, Mr. Pipe will scratching his head down at Ren in slow motion. [Mrs. Pipe was brooming the walls and humming Honey, I think it's time to tell boys to walk. Mrs. Pipe: Oh, honey. I think it's too soon. Mr. Pipe: Come on, hon. They can't hide under the skirt forever. and Stimpy are scared and goes on Mrs. Pipe's legs. Mrs. Pipe: Okay, if that boy is gone reckless, we'll know how to play. Mr. Pipe: Go on, boys! Go on! Come to daddy! was about to walk That's it, don't be afraid. was running and Stimpy was running like a baby Mrs. Pipe: That's amazing! They learn so fast. Mr. Pipe: Hmm.. They need something more challenging. couch will move to lava floor. Ren and Stimpy was looking at the lava floor. Ren will push Stimpy. Mrs. Pipe: Now honey, I think that is a little too early. Mr. Pipe: Yeah, I guess you're right. couch are going back to the living room. Ren and Stimpy was so relieved. Hey Eugene, let's play your favorite game. Pipe was holding Ren and goes higher One, two, UPSIE DAISY! UPSIE DAISY! UPSI- crash Eh.. oh. was on the wall. Look hon. I told you it has Grandpa's grip. Mrs. Pipe: That's quite enough, rough housing. It's time for our family bath. Mr. Pipe: Oh boy! Bathtime! Pipe puts off his shirt towel, Stimpy looks at Mr. Pipe, Stimpy was surprised. In deleted scene, fades to Mr., Mrs. Pipe, Ren and Stimpy are on a family bath. Mrs. Pipe: Honey, this is nice. This is a family was about. bath bubbles are bubbling Honey? Mr. Pipe: YUP! There's nothing like a hot bath to sattle one disgestene. police officer presses the doorbell and heard a bonk sound effect. Hmm... I'll hold the boys right at the door. Man Hunger grabs Ren and Stimpy and he whistles. Cuts to Police officer and Mr. Pipe and covers up with his mailbox. What can I do for you, Officer? was opened. Police Officer: We found those boys hanging out at the track. waves at Mr. Pipe They claim to be yours. Mr. Pipe: There must be some kind of mistake, Officer. My boys are safe the bathtub with your Mom and Grandpa. and Stimpy was tip-toeing to the left. Ren and Stimpy looks at Two bank babies. Ren: Hey, you two! You ruined our cover! I WANT MY 50 BACK! Come on! Give it to me! babies gots the idea. Baby #2: Oh, you want 50? #2 was holding Ren's hand Ren: Hey! What are you doing!? was about to pull out to baby's hands Lemme go! Baby: YA WANT 50!? I'LL GIVE YOU 50!! his arm, Baby punches Ren ONE! punch TWO! to Stimpy, offscreen THREE! punch Ren: offscreen STIMPY, HELP ME! Baby: offscreen FOUR! punch Ren: offscreen Lemme go! Baby: offscreen FIVE! punch SIX! punch Ren: offscreen THAT'S ENOUGH! Baby: offscreen SEVEN! punch Ren: offscreen You're hurting me, aren't you!? Baby: offscreen EIGHT! punch NINE! punch Ren: offscreen I Don't like that! iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts